This invention relates to a multiple tubular plant propagation apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a two-piece, snap together plant propagation apparatus capable of sprouting and holding growing seedlings until time for transplantation into a more permanent habitat.
Various containerized systems for individually growing seedlings have been devised. Typical of such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,261; 3,722,137; 3,788,002; and 3,872,621. Each of these patents provides the means whereby seedlings may be planted, nurtured and transported prior to transplantation. A heretofore common problem with substantially all containerized planting means is that such means often produce seedlings with deformed root structures due to the tendency of the roots to grow in a spiral. Moreover, when sprouting seedlings have a taproot, the taproot may be the only root developed. Often the taproot grows too long and must be pruned when transplanting thereby providing a shock to the plant. On the other hand, the container may be of insufficient depth for the taproot to develop sufficiently.
An additional problem commonly encountered with various containerized planting containers is the crossover of roots from one containerized section into another thereby damaging the root system of the plant when the roots from adjoining compartments have to be separated or broken.
A tubular planting device which overcomes many of the prior art problems is marketed by Spencer-Lemaire Industries Limited in Canada under the trade name "Rootrainers". These devices are thermoformed sheet plastic folding pots which are held together in a box designed to be used with said pots. When folded like a book, multiple cavities are formed which can be filled with a growing medium, seeded and function as containers for the seedlings. Each container includes grooves on the outer sides which are designed to prevent roots from spiraling and are frictionally joined together by a shiplap seal which purportedly prevents roots from wandering from cavity to cavity. Each cavity contains a hole in the bottom thereof for drainage purposes, but the device is not freestanding and necessitates being placed in a special container. When placed in a special container so that the bottom hole of each cavity is above the surface, these devices have many of the same advantages contained in the present invention. However, a special holder is required in each instance. It has also been found that when the prior art devices are filled with soil or other media, the shiplap seal has a tendency to break apart, and in certain instances, root crossover from one cavity to another has been observed.